


Sirens

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Lost Girl
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye runs into an old friend at Vex's club and together, they give her a night to remember.





	Sirens

“To Madness and Mayhem and May we be the cause of them” Vex toasted.

Jacob took a long drink and scanned the room. Many of the patrons were the usual except for one. One woman sitting alone in a corner booth, sipping a drink and watching the room as well. Even though she was dressed no differently than the other patrons, something about her was mesmerizing.

“Jacob lad, you still here?’ Vex asked and turned to see what had caught his companion’s eye. Seeing the lovely lass at the table, Vex could understand why Jacob was distracted.

“There is a fine lass there, should we go introduce ourselves?” Vex said. He reached over the bar and grabbed a fresh glass to take with them. As they made their way to the table, the crowds parted for them like the Red Sea. The long term patrons knew of enough of Vex and Jacob to know that when they had that look in their eye, someone there was their target and whomever that might be would be in for a most memorable night.

“Evening my lady.” Said the guys in unison.

“(Y/N)?! Jacob asked.

“Jacob?! Oh my gods, I haven’t seen you in forever!” you stood up and hugged him.

“You two know each other?” Vex asked, horribly confused.

Now it was your turn to be confused. You could have sworn you heard only Jacob.

“Vex, meet the exquisite (Y/N). Old friend of mine.”

“Charmed Miss (Y/N), Welcome to my humble club”

“How the hell do you two…”You asked

“Have the same voice?”” they said in unison.

“Yeah…”you said, still stunned

“Not sure. We just go with it” Vex said.

“I’m sure your staff has had quite the time with that” you laughed, a most intoxicating sound to both gentlemen.

“Let’s hit up my private area” Vex said, leading them upstairs.

Arriving upstairs, the three of you made yourselves comfortable and Jacob poured more drinks. Handing one to you, you noticed that it was of Vex’s private stock. It was well known that Vex kept a certain vintage behind the bar for his own use.

“So” Jacob asked “I haven’t seen you in forever (Y/N) what’s new?”

“Just working. Moved into another place last week” you said.

“Didn’t you move about 4 months ago?” Jacob inquired

“I did and was there until last week when I caught my now ex-boyfriend fucking my now ex-best friend” You said, the memory of it still stinging. “So I thought I’d come out tonight to drown my sorrows.”

“Bastard. Want me to leave something unpleasant on his car?” Jacob asked.

“I would but the less I have to be around anything of his the better. Although I’ll keep the offer in mind”

“What a tosser” Vex said. “You’re better off love”

“Thanks guys. Enough about me, tell me about all this mischief that you two have been causing with your matching voices. “

“It varies” Vex started. “We’ve done everything from confuse the staff and the vendors to using it to delight the ladies. And occasionally some gents who pay well enough.”

‘I got to tell you, one of you with that voice is hot enough. Between the two of you, I bet you’ve sent plenty home wetter than the ocean” you teased.

“Wait you think our voices are hot?” Vex asked.

“Well yeah, I always have. And to tell you a secret, there were a few times…”You admitted

“Yes…” Jacob asked leaning forward.

“That I used a voicemail you left me to get my rocks off” you blushed. “I still have it for emergencies. I’ve always had a voice kink, especially for one like yours.”

Jacob and Vex both considered this information. Even though you had used your collective voice to charm other patrons, you had never used it together to seduce someone. It had been discussed in the past, but the right opportunity had never presented itself. And now before them sat a voluptuous woman, a woman who had come to the club to forget an unfaithful lover.

Looking at each other, it was clear both men had the same idea.

“Would you like to use our voice?” both asked.

“What do you mean?” you asked, very curious

“Just that” Vex said. “Want to use our voice to get your kicks?”

“Now?” You asked, not believing what you were hearing.

“Yes, right now” Jacob said.

This was the last thing you had expected. To come to the club and not only run into an old friend, but a friend who along with a companion, were in a sense offering to pleasure you. Thinking back to all of the times that you had fingered yourself to Jacob’s voice, those were some of the best orgasm’s you had ever had. And now, you had the chance to do so again, with his actual voice and the matching voice of his companion.

“Could we perhaps record it? For later?” you asked hopefully

“Of course” Vex replied.

“So how would this work?” you asked, eager to begin.

“Well I thought we might blindfold you and talk about all the filthy things we would do to you” Jacob said, smiling wolfishly.

“Could I perhaps play with myself?” you asked.

“Oh but of course love.” Vex said smiling. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Okay let’s do this.” You said, handing your phone to Vex, who then propped it up and hit record. Jacob took off his red tie and tied it carefully around your eyes, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Shall we begin?” Both said as they sat back down.

“Yes”

Both Jacob and Vex looked at each other and grinned.

“So what shall we do to you first?”

“I’d personally start by running my hands up that skirt to find out what knickers you have on.”

“I’d do that with one hand and with the other, I’d put my hands up that top to see if the bra matches. I’d bet you’re the type of naughty girl would buy a matching set to seduce someone.”

“The panties would be the first to go, so that way it would be that much easier to finger you under the table”

“I wouldn’t bother with under the table, I’d make sure everyone could see that you were getting finger fucked. Make all the other lasses want the same thing”

They hadn’t gotten the first words completely out of their mouths before you started moaning and whimpering. As good as their voices were over a message, nothing was as erotic as hearing it live. It was going to be much harder than you thought to not pleasure yourself right there and then.

Jacob wordlessly nodded to Vex that they needed to get closer. Both wanted nothing more than you watch you play with your clit and finger yourself.

Moving as quietly as possible, each grabbed a chair and set it down close to you, one on each side. Knowing that you had seen where they were sitting, they made sure to switch spots. Each of them straddling their chairs, they sat close enough to where they could lean in but not touch you. As they settled in, they noted they could smell your scent and knew they were on the right track.

Both Jacob and Vex leaned in, close to where they knew you could feel their breath against your skin.

“Mmm I bet this one could take more than a couple of fingers in her pussy. And I bet your clit is so very sensitive, not having been played with properly in quite a while.”

“I bet she likes a good lashing, back and forth, all in circles over that little bundle.”

“Wonder if she would like it to be spanked? I’d love to take a crop to that luscious arse of hers and trace it over her pussy”

“Oh a naughty girl like this one? You know she would love it. She would beg for it”

You were ready to beg, that was certain. Moaning much louder than before, it was a wonder the club below didn’t stop to find out what was going on. 

“More please?” You whimpered as you struggled even harder to keep your hands at bay. Both men moved in closer.

“Oh you want more do you?”

“She does. I can tell you that my fingers wouldn’t be the only thing fucking her hard.”

“That would be just for starters. Have to get her ready for my cock.”

“Oh that pussy of hers isn’t the only thing that would be fucked. I think these lips of hers would give a fantastic blow job. I’d even put more lipstick on her, so she can mark how much of my cock she can swallow.”

“Why stop at just that? One cock in her mouth, the other in her pussy? Being fucked hard on both ends. Feeling her moaning on my dick would feel fantastic.”

At that your resolve disappeared and with one hand up your shirt and under your bra and the other down your skirt, your hands took on a life of their own.

Delighting at the sight of you pleasuring yourself, both men reached into their own trousers and pulled out their manhood’s, already hard beyond belief and began working them.

Just above your own moans, you could hear the sound of both of them stroking their cocks. Aroused more than you ever thought possible, you felt it was time.

“Are you both going to sit there or are you going to get up and fuck me, just like you have told me?” you ordered.

Looking at each other, ecstatic at how you would both be pleasuring the most beautiful woman at the club at the same time.

“As you wish”


End file.
